Pokemon Journey
by Dark Ramza
Summary: A boy begins his journey, not knowing about the wacky x-overs he will encounter. Worms, Digimon, Monty Python, Final Fantasy, you name it! R&R Please. Save yer flames.
1. Chapter 1: My Start Of The Journey

POKEMON JOURNEY  
---  
Chapter 1: My Start Of The Journey  
---  
  
Ramza walked around Route 1, he had just started his pokemon journey in Pallet Town, as most starter trainers were, he was ten years old since that's the minimal age for starter trainers, he walked inside the grassy area.  
  
Ramza had a Eevee for his starter pokemon, it definitely didn't take a lot of work, Ramza was favoured by the old professor and was like a second son to him, he certainly spent a lot of time in the old scientist's labratories, they were packed to the brim with rare pokemon and facts about them and Ramza was sure he learned them all.  
  
Ramza was a blonde haired boy with a silver jacket, purple T-shirt and blue jeans, he wore goggles, since he was always at Professor Oak's lab and had witnessed a number of experiments that nearly cost other scientist's eyes sight. He was a wandering soul, that, and his love for pokemon made him go on a trainer's journey.  
  
Ramza walked around, alertly, suddenly, a flash of movement crossed his eyes, he took a hold of the pokeball that contained Eevee, fingering it nervously.  
  
Suddenly, the pokemon leapt from it's hiding place and lauched itself at him. Ramza immediatly recognized it, a Houndour. The pokemon jumped over the trainer's head and landed on the other side, growling and snarling fiercly, as if it was waiting for a meal and Ramza was god's gift to her. Ramza took out his pokeball swiftly, seeing that this was a valuable chance to get a new and pretty rare, in Kanto, pokemon. He twirled the red and white sphere around on his pointer finger, and, like an expert, flung the ball to the ground, out came a cute and un-intimidating fox pokemon. Ramza clicked open his pokedex and pointed it at the hound-type pokemon.  
  
"A Houndour, Dark/Fire type, It uses different kinds of cries for communicating with other of its kind and for pursuing its prey."  
  
"Eevee, tackle!"  
  
Eevee pranced left and right, trying to avoid the furious onslaught of flames coming towards it, however, none of it's attempts to get close to the Houndour worked, although it was fortunate to note that Eevee, although tiring, was succesfully dodging the powerful streams of fire scorching the grass where it's paws had just been.  
  
Ramza thought quickly, 'A Eevee, although has potiential to become twelve types of -eon pokemon, has the ability to use the attacks of the form it will benifit most in, even before it turns into that type, or even in another type! My Eevee seems to mainly concentrate on speed and attack, that make's it's most powerful form..."  
  
"Eevee! Thunderwave!"  
  
Eevee unleashed a wave of energy, paralysing the dark pokemon and leaving it unable to move, it then stopped dodging and took the time to ready itself a little.  
  
'It worked! My Eevee's most natural form is the Jolteon form, I've always wanted one!'  
  
Eevee was just about to go in for the finish when Ramza stepped in, "Wait Eevee, whether it wants to join me or not is it's choice, we can't make it for him." With that said, Ramza approached the Houndour with his translator device on, upon reaching him, Ramza knelt down upon the soft grass.  
  
"Do you want to come with us? If you don't, I'll just set you free, no worries."  
  
The Houndour looked shocked as if he had been hit with a Thundershock, a trainer asking a pokemon if he wanted to be captured or not? This one was speacial and Houndour knew it, besides, he would be caught one day so why not be caught by a thoughful trainer instead of taking chances. Decision made, the dog pokemon barked a reply to Ramza.  
  
The translator device translated the reply and showed Ramza the answer, [Ah, fine, I'll get captured someday, I only have one request.]  
  
"What is it?"  
  
[Never, ever, hit me with a Thunderwave again.]  
  
Ramza laughed and laughed, then he saw the sky darkening and made camp.  
  
Eevee and Houndour helped put up the tent, tying the lines to the pegs and holding the tent in place while Ramza went off to gather dried up branches. A few minutes later, the tent was put up and a campfire was blazing beautifully.  
  
"There, that should do it."  
  
Ramza was putting a tiny chip inside his pokemon's fur so that people will not hear them saying their names, instead, hear what they are meaning.  
  
"Try it."  
  
"Whoa! It works!" Eevee was delighted.  
  
"I only got it because I was Professor Oak's assistant. I'll say I'm pretty lucky."  
  
"Why is my voice so deep?" Houndour asked.  
  
"Your voice depends on what type of pokemon you are and how you look."  
  
"Isn't that the same thing?" Eevee chimed in.  
  
Ramza and Houndour laughed.  
  
"No, how do you think that pokemon from the same species know whose who?" Ramza asked.  
  
"They smell different?" Offered Eevee.  
  
"No, what about the pokemon with no noses?" Asked Ramza again.  
  
"I give up." Eevee said defeated.  
  
"Pokemon have birth marks you see, these marks distinct between each pokemon. None are ever the same." Answered Houndour.  
  
"Correct, the bigger the mark is, the more powerful the pokemon, can I look at your marks?" Ramza asked.  
  
"Fine with me." Houndour grunted, his mark looked like the Zodiac sign, Cancer, it was pretty huge too.  
  
"Woah, that's a big one, I dare say if you train enough, you could grow past level three-hundred. What a lucky trainer I am." Ramza said amazed.  
  
"Check mine too!" Yelled Eevee. His sign looked like the Zodiac sign, Aries, it was pretty much as big as Houndour's.  
  
"Hell..." Muttered Ramza.  
  
When he had calmed himself down, helped by a quick stream of fire, courtesy of Houndour, that left him charred and black, they returned to what they were saying.  
  
"You need nicknames, how about the zodiac signs that your marks look so much like?"  
  
"I've always wanted one!" Aries seemed positively delighted.  
  
"Hn, not a bad idea." Cancer grunted.  
  
"Let's get to bed now." Ramza said as he got the sleeping bag ready and cushions for the two pokemon. Then they all went to sleep under the starry night.  
  
---  
  
Ramza woke up at about five in the morning, he yawned and got out of his sleeping bag. Everything was fine and dandy, the Pidgeys chirping, Rattatas scurrying around, Caterpies and Weedles crawling around, Metapods and Kakunas resting in the trees, Cancer buring his head into the backpack... Wait a minute!  
  
"Cancer?! What arre you doing?!"  
  
Cancer turned around, surprised. Ramza took one look at him and instantly went into a laughing fit. Cancer had candy all over his face, and a Twizzler was hanging from his jaws.  
  
"What are you doing? If you eat all that, you'll go hyper!"  
  
Cancer looked sheepish.  
  
"I was addicted to candy ever since I stole some from a wandering trainer in these parts." Cancer muttered.  
  
"How did you do that? A trainer would notice a wild pokemon checking his pack wouldn't he?"  
  
"You are looking at the only Houndour that had ever learned Stealth, Agility, Acid Armor and Mist, and the only Houndour to learn Thief naturally." Cancer stated proudly.  
  
"I've had enough of being surprised, my face will stay that way if I keep it up. Wake up Aries, are we ready to go?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
It was a peaceful morning not mentioning the part where Aries didn't want to wake up and Cancer, being the considerative guy he is, blasted him with Fire Blast and the rest was history. However, everbody was quite content when they trudged down the trail of Route 1 that would take them to Viridian City. The road of Route 1 was about a kilometer long, and Ramza, being the nice trainer he is, let both his pokemon out to soak in the sun.  
  
"Ramza, why did you let us out to suffer?"  
  
"How was I supposed to know that it would get this hot?"  
  
It was our heroes, sitting on a nearby boulder, each of them sweating and Aries ready to pass out.  
  
"If only you had an Ice or Water pokemon, we wouldn't be suffering..." Aries panted.  
  
"Where can I get one?"  
  
Then, they heard a low growl behind them, Aries jumped a foot, Ramza fipped to the ground and turned around, while Cancer turned around and charred the area where the growl had come from. A Beowulf stood there, black from the smoke.  
  
[Jeez, I was just asking if you had some food.]  
  
"Huh?"  
  
[Jus' joking. Can I come along with you guys?]  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
[If you were a pokemon, people would think your race was named Huh.]  
  
"Sorry, that was a bit shocking, what's your name?"  
  
[My buddies that got caught called me Gemini since my mark looked like the constellation and my favorite move is Double Team.]  
  
"Why do you want to come with us?"  
  
[My mother said that I had come of age and was supposed to come out and get a trainer.]  
  
"Why do you choose me?"  
  
[What's this? Twenty questions?]  
  
"That depends."  
  
[Okay.]  
  
"Yep."  
  
[Fine.]  
  
"Alright."  
  
[Okay.]  
  
"You said that already!"  
  
[SO?!]  
  
Cancer just sighed while Aries looked totally puzzled and confused.  
  
---  
  
The team went into Viridian city all cooled down... literally.  
  
"Where's the pokemon center?"  
  
Aries, Cancer and Gemini were trapped in Icecubes while Ramza himself didn't look that hot either... In fact, he was the complete opposite, he was covered in what looked like snow and was completely drenched.  
  
The fact is you see, they were cooling themselves off with Gemini's Hailstorm when all hell broke loose, he accidently created a blizzard when they walked near a river and the blizzard blew them in, when they arose out of the deep underwaters, the three pokemon were frozen and the trainer had to use his wits, which was far and few between, to get them out of that icey situation, thusly, he had to swim out of the river while using the three icecubes as floats. I can assure you that the three pokemon had quite a few objections to the plan. Although Cancer wasn't as fond of Gemini now, but no one could blame him, he just got dunked in water, which he feared, frozen, which messed up his fur, and dried up by accidently thrown into the oven.  
  
"Gemini... I want to have a few words with you."  
  
Gemini cowered. 


	2. Chapter 2: Trainers

POKEMON JOURNEY  
---  
Chapter 2: Trainers  
---  
  
"You guys, this is training, not an all-star Super Smash Brothers Melee deathmatch." Ramza sighed.  
  
For Cancer and Gemini just pulled out all their stops and laid waste to each other. No to mention completely destruct the area they were fighting in. He was pretty sure he saw Aries eating a fried Pidgey and a frozen Rattata. Right now, Cancer and Gemini were resting up while Aries scrambled around trying to catch butterflies.   
  
"You guys have to try and mutilate each other everytime you train don't you?" Ramza said disaprovingly.  
  
"It's not my fault! He deliberately tries to engulf me in flames!" Gemini shrieked.  
  
Truthfully, Cancer was still bitter about the accident, even though it was just a hour ago and that he had revenge by painfully kicking Gemini where it hurts. Ramza couldn't help but noticed that Gemini had a higher octave to his voice by the end.  
  
About the battle though, Gemini wasn't nearly as lucky, he got charred, slashed, scraped, burned, blasted, blowed and pissed on. It was amazing poor Gemini was still concious and alive.  
  
"Look Cancer, I think you've hurt him enough. If this keeps going on, you're gonna kill him."  
  
Unknown to everybody, Aries was approaching the three youngsters with a mouthful of dirt. The evil glint in the young pokemon's eyes were reason enough to get ready to escape.  
  
"Cancer, you've got to learn not to hold grudg... AHHHHH!!!"  
  
For Aries had shoved a mound of dirt into the neck of his clothes, also in the dirt was a Sentret, scurrying around inside Ramza's clothes.  
  
"GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OUT!!!! GET IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ramza was doing what was inmistakebly an Irish jig.  
  
The pokemon stared.  
  
Then a horde of Rattatas ran over him.  
  
The pokemon stared.  
  
Then what was unmistakebly a Team Rocket Grunt trampled him.  
  
The pokemon stared.  
  
Officer Jenny rode over him on the road, screaming her head off at the Grunt.  
  
The pokemon stared.  
  
A kid with a Pikachu ran over him, heading towards the Pokecenter.  
  
The pokemon stared.  
  
A girl with orange-red hair stomped over him carrying a ruined bicycle.  
  
The pokemon couldn't help it, they laughed.  
  
---  
  
Ramza and his team of pokemon walked the road to Viridian Forest. It was said that a lot of bug pokemon were known to be around the area. However, he had Cancer and Gemini, so he wasn't worried, the only part that worried him was the trail.  
  
"This map is crap!" Ramza shouted angrily.  
  
Indeed, the team aren't even at the forest yet, and they were already lost.  
  
"... That's a map of Vermillion City." Gemini commented.  
  
"I knew that guy was lying." Ramza muttered.  
  
They were on Route 2, the way from Viridian City to Viridian Forest and vice versa.  
  
"Hey, ain't that the entrance?" Cancer asked.  
  
Ten feet away, nothing blocking it, was the entrance to Viridian Forest.  
  
Ramza sweatdropped.  
  
---  
  
"A Beedril!" Aries screamed.  
  
Ramza and the other pokemon turned around and, immediatly, saw the bee pokemon with three stingers.  
  
"Cancer! Go!" Ramza ordered.  
  
  
What kind of Pok¨¦mon are you?  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
  
Cancer jumped straight into battle and emitted a low growl, the Breedril's red eyes glittered.  
  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside  
What kind of Pok¨¦mon are you?  
  
  
"Cancer! Use Agility, Mist and Acid Armor!"  
  
Cancer became visibly faster and started circling the Beedril while spraying out a thick, fine mist and turning himself into liquid form.  
  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
Do you have a heart that's true?  
  
  
The Beedril's eyes flashed angrily and started shoot stingers everywhere in the mist that Cancer created.  
  
  
What kind of Pok¨¦mon are you?  
  
  
"Cancer! Sunny Day!"  
  
The sky above the battle changed, all the clouds blew away and the sun shown brightly through the thick branches of the dark forest.  
  
  
Take your normal type like Jigglypuff  
Against the ghostly Gengar the battle's real tough  
  
  
The Beedril took the chance and started firing away it's stingers at the direction the light shone from.  
  
"Cancer! Get out of there and use Cremation!"  
  
Cancer sprinted out of the mist, and started charging up, using the power of the sun.  
  
  
Yeah Thunderbolt's a great electric attack  
'Til you get ground down by a Marowak  
  
  
Then, the Beedril charged out of the mist and charged straight at Houndour with a Take Down attack, which surprised everybody.  
  
  
What kind of Pok¨¦mon are you?  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
  
Cancer abandoned charging up and leapt behind a tree.  
  
  
Don't ya bug me with a Caterpie  
For a flying type the win's easy  
  
  
"Cancer! Hide yourself with Cloak!"  
  
  
Good luck with Muk and it's poison gas  
Make one wrong move and it'll kick your grass  
  
  
Cancer hid within the shadows of the trees, becoming one with them.  
  
  
What kind of Pok¨¦mon are you?  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
  
"Fire Blast!"  
  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside  
What kind of Pok¨¦mon are you?  
  
  
The Beedril looked frightened at the prospect of being deep fried and rushed toward Cancer.  
  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
Do you have a heart that's true?  
  
  
It became a battle of speed, whoever did it first, Cancer unleashing the Fire Blast attack or the Beedril reaching him first.  
  
  
What kind of Pok¨¦mon are you?  
  
  
It was too late for the Beedril, the flames that blazed in Cancer's mouth reached an ultimate degree, the power was unleashed. The blast of fire energy was straight in the Beedril's path, and the Beedril could not go off the course that it had started. The chinese character that stood for 'Fire' and 'Big' were fired constecutively, repeatly, one after another.  
  
The repeated power did not waver once, it struck once and again, in the same exact part, each shot took another chunk of the Beedril off, also, it was noteworthy to mention that the Beedril was afraid of fire, and that Sunny Day was in effect.  
  
The charred chunk that was once Beedril fell to the floor.  
  
"Ewww... I think I've lost my appetite." Aries groaned. 


	3. Chapter 3: Camping Out

POKEMON JOURNEY  
---  
Chapter 3: Camping Out  
---  
  
"We have to eat this?!" Gemini screamed.  
  
The troop were camping out in one of the few clearings of Viridian forest, a plate of roasted Beedril in front of them.  
  
"It's all we have." Ramza muttered.  
  
A roar resounded in the trees.  
  
Ramza took out his translator device and pointed it in the direction of the roar.  
  
[DID I HEAR A COMRADE SAY HE WAS OUT OF RATIONS?!!?!?!]  
  
Ramza was frightened, he heard about Russian pokemon that were carefully taught in they ways of the communist, and they were army trained, not to mention they were savage and were trained to eat the dead bodies of their enemies.  
  
Needless to say, his pokemon were frightened too, Aries was curling up to Ramza, eyes wide and shivering, while Gemini and Cancer were getting ready to fight, both sweating uncontrollably.  
  
A green blur shot out of the top of a tree and gracefully landed on the ground with a soft thud.  
  
Ramza immediatly checked his Pokedex, Delita, which responded, "Stonetriever, a dog/wolf pokemon, it's type is Grass/Ground/Bug/Rock, A pokemon breeded in Russia, very powerful, also the only pokemon with four types. It's cry can echo no matter where you are and the stones on it's back can be regrown if lost in battle. Attacks: Pin Missile (BUG), Ground Zero(GROUND/ROCK), Magnitude (GROUND), Vine Whip (GRASS), Solar Beam (GRASS), Sunny Day (GRASS/FIRE), Mother Russia (NORMAL), Carnivour (GRASS), Rock Slide (ROCK), String Shot (BUG), Echo Howl (???), Hidden Power (GRASS)."  
  
[Da, comrade, I heard that you are a pretty good trainer, I'f you manage to defeat me, I will join you on your worthy venture.]  
  
"Woah, what luck!" Ramza exclaimed.  
  
[Send out your men!] The Stonetriever reared back and roared, responding with it, millions of echos rebounded back.  
  
"Ground, Grass, Bug and Rock... Ice! That's it! Go Gemini!"  
  
Gemini sprinted onto the battlfield, a wimpy expression on his face suggesting that he won't come out of this battle alive. Gemini and the Stonetriever stood against eachother, the atmosphere was dead silent.  
  
"Gemini! Ice Beam!"  
  
Gemini jumped back and let out a stream of steady ice that covered the whole area, making it very slippery.  
  
The Stonetriever leapt from tree to tree firing String Shot after String Shot, the silk trapped Gemini's body, making his movements sluggish.  
  
"Gemini! Blizzard Fang!"  
  
A gigantic blizzard flew forth and crashed into the Stonetriever.  
  
"Alright! He's down! Ice Beam!"  
  
The beam that errupted from Gemini's mouth hit the Stonetriever right in the chest, and froze him in one spot.  
  
"Great! Go Pokeball!"  
  
Ramza spun the red and white sphere on his finger and shot it towards the Stonetriever, capturing him in a flash of red light.  
  
"Alright!" Ramza cheered.  
  
---  
  
It was night and the team had made camp, everybody sat around the campfire, the Stonetriever had been named Scorpio, for obvious reasons.  
  
"Eat up!" Scorpio said cheerfully.  
  
Everybody else looked at the plate, and made a face.  
  
"What is this?!" Cancer asked.  
  
"Da! Must you ask? It's grilled Growlithe!" Scorpio said.  
  
Everybody except Ramza and Scorpio vomited.  
  
"How can you eat a fellow dog pokemon?!" Gemini said, scared for his life, what if the Stonetriever wanted to eat him?  
  
"I eat my enemies, this soldier just happened to be in my way." Scorpio said, matter-of-factly.  
  
All the others vomited what they had left in their stomaches.  
  
---  
  
Ramza plopped down on his sleeping bag, all the others had gone to sleep already.  
  
"What's my team again?" Ramza asked no one. "Oh yeah, a innocent little child, a feirce lone-wolf type guy, a cowardy little wolf, and a cannibalistic psychopath that believes in Stalin and has military training." Ramza sighed and thought about it. Then added, "Just my luck."  
  
With that, he sighed and fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
"GET UP SOLDIER!!!" A scream rang off.  
  
Ramza immediatly jumped up and, in his boxers and a t-shirt, saluted in a style that would make a true soldier proud.  
  
"Da, I see they have sent you to Boot Camp once." Scorpio said approvingly.  
  
Ramza sighed, this was what he was afraid of, he was sure it was still 6 o'clock in the morning, and if there was a guy with military training in the team, he was sure the pokemon will try to make them toughen up. He was also pretty sure that this was the purpose of the Stonetriever's ability to make their roars echo.  
  
Scorpio had arose everybody and made breakfast, which consisted of Pidgey legs and Miltank steaks, which were actually edible. (Chicken legs and normal steaks for all you people out there.) After that, they packed up camp and left on an early morning jog. After a few kilometers they arrived in Pewter City.  
  
Ramza blinked. "Gosh, I just wanted a little bit of excercise, not to get here already, but, hey, who's complaining?" 


	4. Chapter 4: Pewter City Punchout!

POKEMON JOURNEY  
---  
Chapter 4: Pewter City Punchout!  
---  
  
Ramza and his team of pokemon raced down the hill towards the pokeshop that stood in the distance, they were out of potions and pokeballs, not to mention they couldn't stand any more of Scorpio's 'rations' as he calls them.  
  
Aries heard from his trainer that there was a museum in Pewter city and wanted to visit it. Cancer knew about the tough trainers in the area and wanted to level up. Gemini wanted to buy some Pokemon Trading Cards Aquapolis set. And Scorpio wanted to look at the new model army rifle. 'Typical.' Ramza rolled his eyes as he thought.  
  
When he and his team had reached the town, Ramza gave each pokemon some money and ID Tags so that nobody would try to catch them. The only way to remove ID Tags was if the trainer inputs a password that were unique and hard to guess. Cancer headed toward the Gym to try on a few trainers. Aries went to the museum to study the fossils and artifacts. Gemini headed towards the resident Collecter's Den. While Scorpio took out his Army Identification Card and went to the Police Station.  
  
Ramza pushed the button near the door and it opened, he stepped through the door, looking around at the merchandise. He took out some Pokeballs, Potions and Repels, after that, he went towards the Technical Machine area and bought a few TMs ranging from 88-96. He took the items to the counter and payed the money for it. As he was waiting, he spotted about twenty pokeballs and a few bags holding something, he also saw a very large card case. Then he took his eyes upward, landing them on a thin and long case.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Ramza said, "What are those things and that case up there for?"  
  
The person seemed very nervous.  
  
"Uh... Those are extra merchandise for emergency if there are no more stock left."  
  
"Right." 'I don't believe that one bit, emergency supplies aren't that small, and those pokeballs have IDs on them, so unless pokemon were caught in them and released, the pokeballs hold a pokemon.'  
  
Upon exiting the Pokemart Ramza spotted Officer Jenny standing on the sidewalk, clutching something that looked like a walkie-talkie and sweating.  
  
"What's happened, Officer Jenny?"  
  
"Fourteen pokemon were stolen from the Pokecenter last night. We believe that the culprit is still in the area, so we are spreading out and searching for him."  
  
Suddenly Cancer ran right into him, knocking him down. He was panting.  
  
"What happened Cancer?"  
  
"Ramza! The Gym Leader's pokemon were just stolen!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Then Aries joined him on Ramza's stomache.  
  
"Ramza! The Museum was just robbed by somebody!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Gemini... need I say it?  
  
"Ramza! Collector's Den was just burglarized by two people!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Scorpio... *sigh*.  
  
"Ramza!..."  
  
"WHAT?! Wait, I know. The Police Station was just shanghaied by some people right?"  
  
Scorpio prodded him with his paw.   
  
"How did you know?!"  
  
"Just get yer' furry bodies off me! I can't breathe!"  
  
---  
  
After the shop keeper and the Team Rocket members that were hiding in the Pokemart were arrested, Ramza and his team of merry pokemon marched their merry butts over   
to the merry Pewter City Gym. Ramza had read before on a article about the Gym leaders of the gym being faithful in the Rock-Typed powerful defense and unbreakable power.   
So, Ramza reasoned, they probably shouldn't use normal attack types like Normal, Steel, and Dark and instead, something along the lines of Psychic, Water, and Ice.  
  
"Scorpio and Gemini, you guys will have to be the ones to fight this battle."  
  
Gemini sat upright, sweating nervously while Scorpio let a sinister smirk take over his face.  
  
Ramza sweatdropped at their reactions.  
  
Ramza opened the door to his first badge, and marched in.  
  
Aries bounced in happily.  
  
Cancer strut in fearlessly.  
  
Gemini scurried in pitifully.  
  
Scorpio charged in savagely.  
  
Ramza sighed.  
  
---  
  
"So, you have come to battle me," Said the shadowy Gym Leader, "Pray tell, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Ramza and I have come for a Boulder Badge!"  
  
"We estaclished that already!"  
  
"We have not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Hah!"  
  
"No fair! You tricked me!"  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
Gemini looks you in the face and says, "Go read a book or something, this is gonna take a while."  
  
---  
  
"So, you have finall decided to settle down and fight." Cancer cracked.  
  
"Ah, shut up, anyway, a four on four!" Ramza screamed at the SGL. (Shadowy Gym Leader)  
  
"Before that, Ramza, I have to tell you one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I am your father!" The SGL came out of the shadows to show Ramza's father.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ramza yelled.  
  
"Jus' joking." The SGL pulled of the mask and revealed that he was, dun dun dun, BROCK!  
  
"Let's just go at it."  
  
"Fine! Four on four!"  
  
"I already said that!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
The Pokemon sighed.  
  
---  
  
"Go Gemini!"  
  
"Go Golem!"  
  
Gemini was wiped out in record time.  
  
Ramza sweat-dropped.  
  
"Go Cancer!"  
  
Golem became the first of a series of Kentucky Fried Rocks.  
  
"Go Mudkip!"  
  
"What?! Cheater! You are a Gym Leader! You have to use Rock Pokemon!"  
  
"Where does it say so, huh?!"  
  
"FINE! Come back Cancer! Go Scorpio!"  
  
Mudkip was brutally beaten up by vines that came out of nowhere, later, when we interviewed Scorpio, he claimed he had nothing to do with it and whistled.  
  
"Argh! Go Stoner!"  
  
Ramza and his pokemon fell over laughing.  
  
"What? What?!"  
  
"Y..You n..amed you..r pokemon STONER?!"  
  
"SO?!"  
  
Ramza and his pokemon were laughing so hard they were sure their lungs burst.  
  
Unforunately, because Scorpio was laughing so hard, it was easy for Stoner the Onix to knock him out.  
  
"Hey! You cheated!"  
  
"You were the one laughing!"  
  
"Argh! Go Cancer!"  
  
Cancer taosted Stoner.  
  
"Darn! Go Tyranitar!"  
  
Ramza and crew weren't laughing so hard anymore. 


	5. Chapter 5: BATTLE CRY!

POKEMON JOURNEY  
---  
Chapter 5: Battle Cry!  
---  
  
Tyranitar came out of it's pokeball, rearing it's head and roaring a terrifying sound, Ramza was shaken up, Tyranitar? He didn't expect this, but... No backing out now!  
  
"TYRANITAR!?!?!"  
  
But he was allowed to scream in fear, wasn't he?  
  
"Stop acting chicken and fight!"  
  
"Er... Go Cancer!"  
  
Cancer was hyper-beamed.  
  
"Eww... Did you have to splatter his guts all over the Gym?" Brock asked.  
  
However, due to the magical power of technology, Cancer was revived, but out of the match.  
  
"I'll show you! Aries go!"  
  
Everbody except Aries and Ramza looked at him strangely.  
  
"Your sending out an Eevee against my Tyranitar?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
Aries jumped in the ring, getting into battle positions while Tyranitar roared and cracked all the glasses in the Gym. (Glasses as in the ones on the walls.)  
  
"I'll never get those fixed again..." Brock mumbled.  
  
"Aries! Ice Punch!"  
  
"What?! What do you think he is?! A Hitmonchan?!" Cancer howled.  
  
But Aries performed it perfectly, snow appeared on his right front paw and he charged in while bashing Tyranitar with the skill.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Brock, Gemini, Scorpio and Cancer screamed.  
  
"There are a rare type of Eevees that can learn Hitmon moves, and even if they are evolved, they still have it! Now Mega Kick it!"  
  
Aries kicked the Tyranitar with all the force of a insane Tauros with rabies, and the huge beast fell down.  
  
"HA! All bark and no bite!" Aries taunted his opponent.  
  
The Tyranitar's eyes glowed an horrifying red and it growled.  
  
"Er... Um... Good Tyranitar, good boy, you wouldn't hurt a child now, would you?" Aries mumbled nervously as the Tyranitar rose and stood over him.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEE!!!" Aries screamed as the foot came crashing down at him.  
  
"ARIES! DOUBLE TEAM!"   
  
Aries performed a perfect Double...Wait, that's no double, that's triple, no, quadraple, no, quintable.  
  
The point is, Aries made thousands of perfect copies of himself and they surrounded Tyranitar, none of them moving a single inch. Tyranitar, in anger, started destroying the copies one by one, suddenly, all of them started to move.  
  
"Wait! That's no Double Team! That's the speacial copy attack Mirage!" Brock said.  
  
"Correct! Mirage is a attack that allows the Pokemon to create dozens upon dozens of solid Pokemon holograms that the Pokemon can control! Now Aries! Group Hyper Beam!" Ramza grinned.  
  
All the Arieses opened their mouth and let out a white blast of pure energy that hit the Tyranitar to the edge of the ring, where it laid quite still.  
  
"We won fair and square! Give us the badge!" Ramza yelled at Brock.  
  
"Fine." With that, Brock held the badge like a coin that's ready to be flipped and flipped it across the room to Ramza. Ramza jumped up and caught it with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'VE GOT MY BADGE!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the Ramza from Final Fantasy Tactics charged in the door and all was h*ll.  
  
"You stole my name!! You'll be hearing from my lawyer for this!"  
  
"Whoa! Chill out man, it's just a name!"  
  
"Just a name!! B*llsh*t!! How many blondes walk around these days wearing purple, carrying a huge sword and have the name RAMZA?!?!"  
  
"This sword is a family heirloom!" PKMN Ramza pointed at the sword that appeared on his shoulder.  
  
"Right! The BEOULVE family heirloom that is!!"  
  
"Cut it out!" Dark Ramza screamed from the monitor. PKMN Ramza and FFT Ramza instantly shut up.  
  
"FFT! I called you here to be a character in the story! Not for you to call a lawyer!"  
  
"Fine." FFT Ramza mumbled.  
  
"PKMN! This is the guy I was talking about that will acompany you."  
  
"Kay'." PKMN Ramza said cheerfully.  
  
"FFT, I've already made an ID for you in this world, got you a starter Pokemon and some Pokeballs and Potions. You will acompany him, clear?!?"  
  
"Why?" FFTamza asked.  
  
"Cuz' it's good for reviews!"  
  
"The only reviews you'll be getting are flames." PKMNamza observed.  
  
"JUST DO IT! Is that clear?!" The two Ramzas nodded. "And FFT, your name will be Cody when your in this world."  
  
"What?! I don't even get to keep my name?!? And what kind of name is Cody?!"  
  
"STOP ARGUING!"  
  
The screen disappeared and Cody opened his Pokeball, out came a Larvitar with the English-Voice Device.  
  
"This is the last time I'm listening to Delita and Mustadio..." Cody grumbled and followed Ramza out the door way.  
  
"What just happened? Maybe I would've understood if I stop squinting, but these darned eyes never follow my orders..." Brock mumbled. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Terrier Terrorist Taco Te...

POKEMON JOURNEY  
---  
Chapter 6: The Terrier Terrorist Taco Terror Troops  
---  
  
Ramza and crew walked down the path towards Moutain Moon, the home of the fabled Clefairies. Ramza was playing his Gameboy Advance, getting pissed everytime the enemy crushed his team, consisting of Marche, the main character, a Fighter, a Dragoon, a Blue Mage, and a Soldier. (A/N: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, anyone?) Cody walked a little behind him, reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Adramelk (A/N: Zodiac beast, fitting, for a Mareep, that is.), the Larvitar, muched on a stone he found on the road, Gemini was sorting his deck, making sure to put Articuno and Suicune first, Cancer was burning any flower that came across his way, Scorpio was aiming his newly-bought shotgun and was playing real-life Duck Hunt with Pidgeys, and Aries was just jumping around, being the jolly Pokemon that he is.  
  
Suddenly, in the distance, a swarm of what seemed like green and white bunny-like creatures emerged...  
  
"TERRIERMONS?!?" Ramza cried, "I thought the story was about Pokemon!"  
  
The Author's screen opened up in front of them.  
  
"People," The Author said as he looked at them, "Although we did form a treaty with the Digimon world, an uprising has recently occurred, led by Jenrya Lee himself and they want to take over the Pokemon world, due to their belief that Digimon are far superior to Pokemon, your mission is to charge into the base of the group, which is in the core of Mountain Moon. A soldier of mine will be coming over to help you out, and as a caution, the Terrier Terrorist Troops has hired the help of the Spanish Inquisition."  
  
The Author sweat dropped as he looked at them. Ramza held the Chaos Blade out, polishing it along with the Materia Blade. Cody cut a tree down with the Excalibur and the Scorpion Tail. Aries stood on two paws, his front paws clutching the Zorlin Shape and the Papyrus Plate Dictionary. Cancer stood the same way, holding the Ragnarok and Nagrarok with both paws. Gemini proudly jumped into the air, showing off his Lancer skills with the Great Javelin. Adramelk got out a Yoichi Bow from behind his back. And Scorpio blew the brains out of a Ratatta hiding behind some bushes with a Stone Gun.  
  
"Er... I see your ready." The Author observed.  
  
"Really, what was your first clue?" Ramza asked as he and his team put on Grand Helmets, Great Escutcheons, Maximillion Armor, Sprint Shoes, Genji Gauntlets, Angel Rings, N-Kai Armlets, and Vanish Mantles. You could see bags of Yagyu Darknesses, Fireballs, Iceballs, Thunderballs, Elixirs, and Phoenix Downs on their waists.  
  
"Well, the soldier should be along soon, he is very experienced in this kind of stuff. He had fought in twenty-three civil wars and one world war. He was promoted from Private to Major but was replaced." The Author finished his briefing and his screen disappeared.  
  
"Seems like he finished briefing you privates, since I have the highest rank here, you'll listen to me, UNDERSTAND!?!?" A voice out of nowhere roared.  
  
Everybody searched for the source of the voice.  
  
"HERE! OVER HERE!" The voice came from a boulder.  
  
Everybody peered at the rock and saw a... worm? Yes, a worm sitting on it.  
  
"My name is Sir Heebie Jeebies and i'm from the mercenary team, Creepie Crawlies. I'm here to give you your new weapons."  
  
"Oh, what are they?" Cody asked, curiously.  
  
"You'll recognize them, this thing here can make an unlimited ammount of them, just press the button."  
  
Cancer did as told, and pressed the button on the wierd contraption.  
  
It dispensed out a... Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch.  
  
Ramza's crew grinned evilly. One thought in all of their minds.  
  
---  
  
'Rabbits + Holy Hand Grenades = Boom.'  
  
The Terriermon were wiped out as well as the Lopmons that came as reinforcements mercilessly. Ramza had to admit, as he smirked, that it was amusing to see the bunnies run, screaming, for their life. However, they had not triumphed yet, they had only wiped out a small search party that had foolishly wandered into his team's territory. As they came across the dead body of a Terriermon, they found a pouch containing orders from the Spanish Inquisition.  
  
"Woah, I didn't expect the Span..." Aries didn't get to finish, Gemini put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Quiet! Never say 'I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition', 'This can't get any worse' or 'What else could go wrong?'.  
  
Suddenly, a horde of Blackrapidmon, Rapidmon, Megagargomon and Blacksaintgargomon, not to mention some Antylamon, lead by the Comfy Chair, rose up over the horizon.  
  
Everybody glared at Gemini, holding up their Holy Hand Grenades, ready for battle.  
  
"What? WHAT?!?!" (A/N: Do I seriously have to tell you who?)  
  
--- 


	7. Chapter 7: The Terrier Terrorist Taco Te...

POKEMON JOURNEY  
---  
Chapter 7: The Terrier Terrorist Taco Terror Troops' Threat To Thee  
---  
  
(A/N: Ah, yes, I suppose my choice of antagonists could ave offended someone out there, I do like Jenrya, but it was either him or Shuichon.)   
  
The team was losing badly, despite Sir Heebie Jeebies attempts to make Holy Hand Grenades as fast as he can, they, more often than not, weren't able to get their hands on one in what seemed like all the critical moments. The Megagargomon and Blacksaintgalgomon were going full force with their missiles, while the Rapidmon and Blackrapidmon layed on the first-aid kits.  
  
"Quick! Fall back!" Sir Heebie Jeebies cried out to them.  
  
They did as he told and not a moment too soon, a nuke landed where they were moments before.  
  
"I've called for reinforcements from the Digimon Universe, they shall be sending some help here, a few bomber planes and some Digimon." Sir Heebie Jeebies said.  
  
"Why are they sending reinforcements from the Digimon Universe? I thought that these guys are from that universe." Cody asked.  
  
"Remember, these troops are acting on their own, the government of the Digimon Universe do not support their actions in any way, shape, or form, and despise them as much as we do." Sir Heebie Jeebies replied.  
  
As if on cue, a few black bomber planes embroided with red flames going up the sides came into view, right when they were on top of the Megagargomon and Blacksaintgalgomon, their undersides opened up and let loose a few bombs that started falling down at a alarming rate.  
  
"BOMBS AWAY!!!" A voice screamed over the horizon.  
  
All heck broke loose for the The Terrier Terrorist Taco Terror Troops.  
  
The Rapidmon ran around, screaming their puny asses off like chickens with their heads cut off. The Blackrapidmon practically acted the same way except with their guns going into panic mode and spraying everything they face with Digizoid bullets. The Megagargomon stomped around, trying to make the noise go away, while their black counterparts went berserk and shot at all that moved. The Antylamon who seemed to had ran the show tried to calm them down, but none of them were having any success, Ramza winced as a few were caught under the foot of a particularly gigantic Megagargomon.  
  
"YOU ALRIGHT THERE?!" A pilot shouted from his cockpit, the thing was, he wasn't a digimon like the others.  
  
"YEAH! WE'RE ALL IN ONE PEICE!" Ramza shouted back.  
  
The cockpit opened and out came Daisuke, with the... FLUDD.  
  
"What happened here? Hell?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"No, but you could help us make some." Cody replied.  
  
Then they went kamikaze, Ramza charged forward like a dog with rabies and tore through a few Megagargomon and Blacksaintgalgomon in his rush to destroy all the enemies. Cody hid in the shadows, taking his Scorpion Tail and Excalibur while cutting down anyone that survived the chaos. Cancer went all out casting Black Magic and Battle Skills, breaking up quite a number of the gigantic metal bunnies. Adramelk shot down anyone that came within twenty feet of the HHG dispenser. Aries was casting Time Magic and Summons, frreezing a few Rapidmon here, burning a few Blackrapidmon there, shocking a few Antylamon here, Mega Flare-ing a few Megagargomon there, Zodiac-ing a few Blacksaintgalgomon there. Gemini jumped on anyone that threatened his bravery, which was about everything. Scorpio went into Limit Break and blew the brains out of a few speedy Rapimon. Daisuke changed FLUDD to hover mode and flew high above the bunnies, blasting out gallons of water at the bunnies under him, short-circuiting them. Pretty soon the battle was over.  
  
"Where did the Comfy Chair go?" Daisuke asked, "I was informed that there was a Spanish Inquisition item over here and have orders to destroy it."  
  
"It tried to run off sometime earlier in the battle, not before being blasted to bits by my Stone Gun." Scorpio said with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Well you made my life easier." Daisuke said approvingly, "I'm here to give you your D-Arcs, I'm also here to give Digimon-Dislikers a warning, any flames you send will be thrown right back in your face if you dare look at the story again after you've flamed, the author does not approve of flames even if they are not targeted to his stories and if even one flame is found in the reviews, it will not be instantly removed, but if you look at the next chapter, you WILL find the flame right back in your face, the author serisouly believes that flames are pointless and a waste of space, unlike constructive critiscm that helps the author with his writings."  
  
"That was quite a long sentence." Ramza stated.  
  
"I try my best." Daisuke replied.  
  
"Hello? Are any of you aware that this is becoming what seems like a huge cross-over with mainly Pokemon, Final Fantasy and Digimon and a lot of other stuff?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the author writess what he likes, he doesn't write just to make money or anything, this is a carnation of the author's spare time, and he doesn't even have to do this, he just wants to, anybody out there who comes with reviews like 'OMG!!1 Y havne't u put Ranm,a 1|2 or Yuuy Hauksho in theer? U mother f*ckin gaot killer!!!!111'. The thing is, the author do what he likes and he's not a goat killer! Not that Ranma 1/2 and Yuyu Hakusho is bad or anything, but reviews like that with people not even trying to spell seriously makes the author mad. Oh yeah, and he didn't... ahem... get down with his mother! Anybody who suggests that is just twisted! Plain sickly twisted! I pity the foos'!"  
  
"I second that." Ramza raised his hand.  
  
"Me too." Cody followed.  
  
"Oh yeah, if your reviews do not consist of anything like that, please send them in, the author is hungry for reviews, starving actually." 


	8. Chapter 8: Onwards To The Terrier Terror...

POKEMON JOURNEY  
---  
Chapter 8: Onward To The Terrier Terrorist Taco Terror Troops' Headquarters!  
---  
  
The gang felt lighter than air as they walked towards the HQs.  
  
"****, I hate this. Someone get me a beer," Daisuke muttered as he drank his apple juice.  
  
Okay, so maybe they weren't so happy.  
  
"Tell me again, why don't we have those D-Arks?" Cody asked, his nose pressed into the book titled 'Walk Two Moons'.  
  
"Cancer was bored and used them as baseball, remember?" Ramza answered, "I think they might be breaching the barrier between worlds right now."  
  
---  
  
"TREASURE!!!" Locke screamed as he eyed the things on the ground.  
  
"How much are they worth?" Shadow asked as he looked at the things on the ground.  
  
"Beats me, but they're so shiny, I can bet they'll fetch a pretty sum!" Locke laughed as he stomped around.  
  
*Crack!*  
  
"LOCKE!!!" Terra, Shadow, and Edgar screamed.  
  
"Oops! Shadow? Why are you raising that Shuriken? Whoa! Stop throwing them at me! They hurt! Edgar! Back off with that chainsaw~!!! AIEEEEEEE!!! Some body heeeeeeeeeellllp meeeeeeeeeee....!!!!"  
  
---  
  
"So sue me, I didn't know the Whale Whiskers had so much power in them," Cancer argued.  
  
---  
  
The Dream Team had decided to take a break, and while they were at it, playing some videogames on their portable TV.  
  
"You know, playing Super Robot Taisen makes me remember that I have to give you guys your weapons on the next mission," Daisuke stated.  
  
"What are they? Gundams?" Ramza asked as Getter Dragon pulled out his tomahawk and chased Sachiel across the screen with it.  
  
"Evas," Daisuke said.  
  
"Your kidding me," Cody muttered.  
  
"Soooooooo serious, Third Impact doesn't even begin to compare."  
  
"So where did you get them?"  
  
"NERV sold them to us."  
  
"But they are treasures! What did your superior officers do to get them?!"  
  
"Gave them the Aestivalises."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"We don't have to wear Plugsuits, do we?"  
  
"Nope, we can sync fine without them."  
  
"Good, cuz' they look wierd."  
  
"Point."  
  
"Would you quiet down? We're trying to play Duel Monsters here!" Gemini yelled from the above the rock where he and Adramelk were playing cards.  
  
"What do you have on the field?" Ramza asked, abandoning his game.  
  
"A Blue-Eyes, Devil Frankenstein, and Blue Eyes Ultimate for the monsters. A 'Kunai With Chain' trap card that I used with the Blue-Eyes, and three other cards that aren't flipped yet, 5700 LP," grumbled Gemini.  
  
"A Red-Eyes, Magician Of Black Chaos, Black Luster Soldier, and Obelisk. 13200 LP, gained by using tons of healing cards. The 'Mega Growth' card on the Soldier, and I'm using Raigeki now." Adramelk answered.  
  
"Cheater!"  
  
---  
  
"Millions of Gundamgargomon and Zakugargomon II are coming this way!"  
  
"Get into your Evas! Ramza! You take 01! Cody! 03! I'll take 04!"  
  
"Why not 02 or 00?"  
  
"Misato and Kaji *pleasured* themselves in 00, and Asuka just wouldn't let 02 go."  
  
"Touch."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Hey guys? What if 01 went berserk?" Ramza prodded into their conversation.  
  
"Deal with it, pansy."  
  
"Suck it up, wuss."  
  
"You guys are mean."  
  
---  
  
Alas, the humans got into their entry plugs and the merry battle begun.  
  
"Ouch! Hey! You don't poke my ass with a spiked ball and get away with it!"  
  
All hell broke loose just about then.  
  
01 pulled out a huge progressive Piko Piko hammer and started bashing heads in with it's almighty heart attack. 03 created a Lance Of Longinus copy out of thin air and started barbecueing the live ones. 04 fired a Shinkku Hadouken and obliterated quite a few mechanical rabbits.  
  
"I'm a Marvel Vs. Capcom addict, so?"  
  
01 and 03 stopped staring and started killing in more creative ways, 01 threw his enemies into Barney space, 03 set Metroids on them, 01 summoned thousands of Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists on the bunnies, 03 summoned Quake III guys, 01 made his enemies watch Teletubbies, 03 shivered in a corner, 01 tried Third Impact on a few rabbits, 03 shipped them off to Bill Gates, 01 called for Asuka Bin Laden, 03 installed Windows CE into the rabbits' systems, 01 sent 'I Love You' viruses to their E-Mails,   
03 called Gordon Freeman, 01 activated his Millenium Progress Knife, 03 threatened to spill milk on them, 01 spun a gigantic Progressive Beyblade on them, 03 showed them printed porn pictures from the Internet.  
  
"You guys havin'..." 04 started.  
  
A head flew past him.  
  
"...Fun?" He ended as a spurt of blood his his white armor, turning it red, "Usually I have to pay for this kind of entertainment."  
  
04 grabbed a popcorn out of a plot hole and sat down to eat. 


End file.
